


The Hanging

by Lizbeth11496



Series: Short Horror Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbeth11496/pseuds/Lizbeth11496
Summary: They just wanted to play outside. Tommy just wanted to stop being treated like a baby. Sarah just wanted to make her brother happy. If only they had stuck to playing dolls. Now they'll learn about the true monster that lives in the woods.I'm bad at summaries, so I apologize for that. :/





	The Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was my narrative essay I had to write for my comp class so I also apologize if it isn't well written.

On a gloomy night a little boy at age nine, Tommy, and girl at age five, Sarah, went out to play. They were standing on the porch getting ready to go. They were brother and sister so they didn't get along very well and had their differences. The boy wanted to explore the woods and look for the 'creepy monster' that all the older kids at school had told him about. They told him there was a giant monster dog that was roaming the woods. The woods that _**just so happen**_ to be behind his house. His blue eyes sparkled when talking about how the older kids would stop calling him a baby and that his friends would look up to him. Although his sister wanted to go inside and play the boy would not listen to her. He should have listened. He should have gone inside and forgotten about finding the monster. Instead he wanted to impress his friends by being brave, which ended up being the worst mistake of his life.

The little girl finally decided to follow her brother into the woods. She didn’t want to get into trouble for being out so late, but she also didn’t want her brother calling her a baby for not going. They were walking in the dark and gruesome woods when they heard something, possibly a large rock, thrown into the bushes from behind. The boy jumped and spun around and glared at his sister.  
“Don't do that! You'll scare me.” the boy said. The girl shook her head and claimed that it wasn’t her. The boy just ignored her and turned back around to start walking again. After a while the boy and girl sat down by a tree to rest. He was scared; you could see it written on his face. The girl wasn’t any better. Terrified though not wanting to make her brother upset, she kept quiet. They got up and continued walking, eventually making it to a stream. It wasn’t very wide, but too deep for them to cross. After following it for a while they came to a bridge. Knowing they needed to cross it the boy went on ahead with his sister following behind.  
They were getting tired their pace slowing and their facial expression looking to be drained. The little girl was about to ask if they could just go home when the boy darted forward making the girl run to catch up to him. In front of them was an old well. All the older kids told him that the monster lived there. The boy could prove now that he wasn’t a baby and the monster was just a fairy tale.

“Go look in it, see if there’s anything there,” the boy said to his sister. He wouldn’t admit it but he was too afraid to get any closer. She shook her head violently not wanting to get to close. The boy just grunted and shoved her forward telling her to not be such a baby, to just get it over with so they could leave. The girl leaned on the edge, with caution, to look into the molded over, revolting well. It was a long way down. The well was dark and empty, the water having been dried up for a long time. Having only small bugs and leaves lining the bottom gave it an eerie feeling.

All of a sudden there was screaming as the girl was pushed into the well, one of her brown teddy bear slippers falling off in the process. It happened so fast the boy didn’t know what was going on. He had been too busy picking the bark off of a tree. The screams stopped as the girl hit the bottom, a loud thud echoing back up to the surface. More screams started when the boy was grabbed and picked up. The boy kicked and screamed as he tried to get away. The older kids were right. There was a monster in the woods, though it wasn’t a giant dog. The boy called out for someone to help, someone to save him.  
The kids mother and father, who had gone looking for the children after realizing that they were gone, emerged from the dark woods looking frightened and frantic. Unfortunately it was too late for the boy, for as he screamed out for help one last time he was already being thrown head first into the well. The screams from the boy stopped as he hit the bottom. The camera sitting off to the side on the tripod emitted a low buzzing noise informing the killer he needed to hurry before the camera died. The father rushed forward, horror, anger, and distress written on his face. Knocking over the camera that the “monster” had set up to film his fun, the father lashed out at the person who had just taken the life of his precious children.

***  
The screen of the camera flickered from the harsh blow it took from falling, freezing the image in place, making it seem as if the world had stopped. The camera flickered again coming back to life as the angered screams of the father halted. His hand fell into the frame of the camera, disrupting the stillness of the camera's view of the woods. Off camera the mother sobbed and questioned “Why, why?!” One short scream echoed throughout the forest before everything went silent. The camera’s view of the forest tilted and swirled as it was picked up, snagging quick flashes of the parents lying motionless on the ground. The world went black as the camera clicked off.

***  
Not far from the well there was a large tree in the woods that had already lost all of its leaves. The next morning a young woman who had decided to take a walk found the family there, hanging from its branches, a camera sitting at the bottom. The family was taken down from the tree and buried in the town's cemetery. The police opened a new case to find the killer. Although they watched the video multiple times and went back to the crime scene again and again to look for more clues, the police never could figure out who committed the horrid crime. They eventually listed it as an unsolved case. As time went on, more murders started to show up. All ended with the victims hanging from the same tree each time. The police would stay there all night, watching the tree. When they did nothing would happen, no murders, and they couldn’t catch the killer. They even put cameras up, but none of their methods led to the capture of the killer. The cameras would always be destroyed laying by the bottom. Listening to the townspeople, who claimed the tree was only reminding them of all the unfortunate deaths that had occurred, the police removed the tree. After removing it, the murders stopped. The police were glad the killings had finally ended. Everyone in the town was glad it was over.

***  
Six months after the murders, a few towns over, a young girl and her sister sit in their backyard playing in their sandbox, the sun already setting. One looks to the other “After mom and dad go to sleep do you want to go and look for the scary monster in the parks woods?” The other nods her head in response. They both smile at each other, it being their last smile they would ever take, as the screen of the camera goes dark.


End file.
